Helping the Flawed-Skyrela Delgado's Mission
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: Skyrela has a mission that will forever change the Jedi Order. With her help, they just might win the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Would it surprise you to learn that more than half of force sensitive children never become initiates? I was shocked to find that out. According to the Council, they couldn't be accepted because they were "flawed." Me? I saw the potiential in those kids. So, I started thinking, maybe I could take those "flawed" kids in and teach them how to be Jedi. So I started out with around 10 kids. It was a sort of experiment, and it actually turned out pretty well.

That was over 5 years ago, when I was just 22. I am now 27 years old and those 10 kids have grown to over 50,000. It's my organization. I use sort of the same ranks as the Jedi Order. First a youngling or initiate, then padawan, then knight, and always master. Since my organization works closely with the Jedi Order, we have no Council. But here's the thing, the Jedi Council can't interfere with my organization. They only help with funds and bringing "flawed" force sensitives into my organization. That's it.

Because of this very thing, I do not allow the Jedi Code into my organization. I allow attachments, and because of that, none of my students are allowed to actually be in the Order. But that does not mean they do not help in fighting the war. They do. As of now, more than 80,000 of my students have fought or are fighting in the war. But the war is far from over.

Okay, so I've given a bit of background on what my organization is about, but you don't know who I am. Well...I'll tell you. My name is Skyrela Delgado. I am 27 years old. I am a part of the Jedi Order. Before I started my organization, I was granted the status of being a member of the Jedi Council. This means, I'm allowed in the Holocron Vault. I'm the youngest Council Member there is. But I did have a master. Desmond Chang. He left 4 months before all of this. I've been so busy the last five years, I haven't talked to him at all.

But anyways, I'll tell you about my first 30 students. They are still with me. They work in my organization.

My first student was Skyler. She was a 6 year old human who was blind. The Council wouldn't accept her, so I took her. Skyler had toned skin. She was around 4' 6" and had a slim figure. Her eyes were a sky blue and clear as glass even though she was blind. Her hair was auburn and fell in ringlets to her mid back.

Then Hale came along. Then there was Israel. Both, like Skyler, were blind. I then had Romano. Unlike the first three, Romano was deaf. I then had Wilson, who for some reason preferred Wolf. There was Jolene, Drsydale, who we called Drysdale. Then there was Crowe, Emerson, Perkins, Perla, Dillan, Owens, who was called Owen, Then came Rios, Constance, Holden, Marisa, Ruiz, Maximillian who we called Max. Max also had an uncanny resemblance to Maximum Ridde.

I then had Tricia who we called Tris because she absolutely loved Divergent. The came Ramirez or Rami, Aubrey, Aisha or Ish, Ayden, Nevarro or Neva. Nevarro is Neva because he's catch phrase is "Neva Say No". There was Carrillo, who we called Carri because she had an uncanny resemblance to Carrie Underwood. Not sure how that happened. I then had Allyson or Al because he used to watch Al the Alligator every day. Reginald or Regi because he was obsessed with Pokemon. Gianna or GG because she was such a goody goody. Then finally, I actually accepted thirty one students. My last student was Mejia. I called her Jia because that was literally the only part of her name I could get correct.

I started accepting more and more students. And eventually, many of my students fell in love with others. The very first couple I had was between Skyler, who at the time was 23 and Reeves, who was around 20. Reeves and Skyler dated for about 2 years before getting married. Before long, Skyler was pregnant with their daughter, Rylie.

Unfortunately, Rylie was also one of the flawed. Reeves was blind like Skyler and so Rylie ended up being blind too. But that didn't stop Rylie or hold her back. Rylie is now one of my best teachers that I have.

I have about 100 teachers. Each teacher teaches about 500 students, but not all at once. No. Each class consists of a maximum of 25 students. Each day is a different class. The students have five classes a day. There's A, B, and C day. They have classes six days a week. Since I am a Christian, I believe in the Sabbath. The Sabbath is basically a resting day. So, every Sunday, the students have a free day. They are free to do as they wish. As long as they obey the rules.

Well, now you've heard my version of my organization. But, others want to tell about it too. So, I'm going to hand it over to them now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1-Padme Amidala's Version**

Hello there. I am Senator Padme Amidala. I am here to tell you about Skyrela's organization. Skyrela is a really good friend of mine. She came to me with this idea to help force sensitive children who were what the Jedi Council called "flawed". At first, I was a little reluctant. But after six months, I finally relented. I helped Skyrela devise a plan. She was only 22 at the time.

Once the plan was set, it was just a matter of getting the Jedi Council to approve. This is how that went...

Skyrela and I stood in the Council Chambers. All eyes were on Skyrela. I could tell right away Skyrela was nervous. But she brushed it away. I heard her take a deep breath.

"Masters, it has come to my attention that more than half of force sensitive children are not accepted because they are what you call flawed." Skyrela began. "But, I don't see a child that is flawed when I look at them. I see a child that has the potiential to help us win this war. I have an idea that could help not only those children, but also the Jedi Order."

Skyrela then went on to explain the idea and after much debating within the Council, it was approved.

It was hard work trying to find the right location, but we eventually found it. It had the copacity to hold 90,000. It worked perfectly for awhile.

But as more and more students came into the organization, Skyrela and I realized we needed to upgrade. So, Skyrela got another job. And I started taking in younglings that were in the organization. Finally, after two years, Skyrela and I finally had enough money to upgrade. It was wonderful.

With the new building, we were able to have over 250,000 students with us. Skyrela was estatic. The Council eventually took notice of how well the organization was. So, they proposed a plan. The Council agreed to allow graduates to fight in the war and to let her know of any flawed force sensitives.

Now, Skyrela is 27 years old and her organization is bigger than ever. But, even though her organization is blooming, I can tell Skyrela has something missing in her life. I wonder...


End file.
